herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Preston Stormer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Herofactopedia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Snowflake page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Torongo (Talk) 15:44, 25 June 2010 Hey wussup! [[User:Monasti|''-Monasti]] 16:01, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm guessing sometime this week, considering Mak Megahertz said so xD. But I'm not sure. [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti]] 17:00, June 28, 2010 (UTC) It's already evening for me and it was out in the morning, so I don't know... Hopefully soon. [[User:Monasti|''-Monasti'']] 17:17, June 28, 2010 (UTC) yeah, I hope so...[[User:Monasti|''-Monasti'']] 18:01, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I've got a job, so I'm getting them all, but I dunno. It depends which ones you like most, I guess. [[User:Monasti|''-Monasti'']] 18:10, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Article Creation So yeah, I noticed you have created quite a few articles recently, and I'd just like to ask if instead of creating them with the template, could you create a blank page? It would mean we wouldn't have the silly "Add A Picture" box. Thanks in advance, [[User:Monasti|''-Monasti'']] 20:50, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks[[User:Monasti|''-Monasti'']] 20:59, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I expect so. But I'm sure myself and the staff would prefer it if the articles we had were amazing, and not all empty. Focus on making the Hero Factory sets the best articles, and work out from there. Weapons also. But random teams don't really need articles for themselves. I would have though just a list with the names below would be perfect. [[User:Monasti|''-Monasti'']] 07:44, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I have to agree with him on this one. What happens is when we have alot of random articles, that creates more no-page links. Many people make even more pointless articles based on those links and we have a problem on out hands, especially when we know nothing about said thing. Monasti, should we delete the team pages (and vapour launchers), or should we just leave them intact? [[User:Cirvihi|'''Cirvihi]] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 20:44, June 26, 2010 (UTC) i'm not saying all you're articles are stubs, nor was I planning to start a conflict. All I meant was that this wiki was like a tree: We have a couple of healthy branches that substain the tree. Then there are worthless branches on the tree that damages itself in a way. Once we have enough info, then we can expand new branches on the tree. BTW, I feel the Vapour Launchers page shouldn't have been made for various reasons. [[User:Cirvihi|'''Cirvihi]] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 23:21, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Hooray!! Over 100 edits in my first 5 days on here. OMG. Well, it's not THAT big a deal, but it's still an accomplishment Preston Stormer 17:02, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I give you until the end of the day. Ok?[[User:Monasti|''-Monasti'']] 14:20, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Good. Make me proud :). I feel like a mother at a track + field day xD. [[User:Monasti|''-Monasti'']] 14:30, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Only admins can delete pages. give me links and I'll delete any you need to be deleted, withing reason. That's the reason we have the "Marked for Deletion" category. [[User:Monasti|''-Monasti'']] 14:40, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I created this wiki. And I promoted a couple of my friends who I could trust to help me out (Toa_Takanuva and Torongo), and KennyWhee was just amazing help to me :O. I can see where this is going, so I'm just going to say I don't think any more staff are needed right now. [[User:Monasti|''-Monasti'']] 14:58, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay. [[User:Monasti|''-Monasti'']] 15:13, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it probably should Yeah, what you have seen on my blog probably ''should'' be on my userpage. And it is, so feel free to check it out. And no, you weren't being rude at all! You were just being critical, is all. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 15:14, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Next time, put a link to the apge on my talkpage and I can rollback the edit quicker than what you did. ok?[[User:Monasti|''-Monasti'']] 15:25, July 3, 2010 (UTC) O_O Alright whatever fine. I'll just do mine and you do yours. And please mind your tone. I asked politely, and I don't think I deserve that tone. [[User:Monasti|''-Monasti'']] 16:04, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm gonna do a thing where you have three warnings and a temporary ban, and I'm sorry to say this encounter is a warning :/. Warning will last three days, and will be gone after then. I'll take a note. Don't take this personally, I like you. It'll be gone anyway, as we won't have this problem again. Try to get some sleep mate! xD Lavender helps. [[User:Monasti|''-Monasti'']] 16:11, July 3, 2010 (UTC) The new Lego Club magazine came with a book. Toa Takanuva reported the news here. I'm hoping it will come to me soon because the picture load times take forever. [[User:Monasti|''-Monasti''']] 16:18, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Message received? Did you get my message in response to your comment on my blog? =\ Just curious is all. =/ --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 18:22, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Permission Is it okay if I edit your userpage a bit? I'm wanting to do this because there have been some coding errors on your page, namely with the other Wikis you can be found on, and I want to fix them in any way I can. Thanks! --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ''' 00:41, July 4, 2010 (UTC) The Replacement I figured out that Von Nebula was formerly a AT member (He didn't die that was someone else) and since he's black than Stringer must be the replacement black hero! --Toa Daiker 19:53, July 11, 2010 (UTC) BZP If you need any help with your BZP account, feel free to ask :) Oh BTW hao was ur house huntin. Did you catch any good houses? =P --Toa Daiker 15:16, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:BZP I can give you a bit of help on that sig B) --Toa Daiker 03:07, July 24, 2010 (UTC)